Black Rain
by cANNoTsTOpDEceaSE
Summary: Her broken story
1. Preview

_The rain that day was black... infact all of the water was black, could she feel sad right now? I wonder if she is thinking of those days when-_

Th_e _weapon's thought was interrupted by the sound of a doctor. "We can't monitor her. Her body has locked us out we can't do anything, only wait." the doctor said in a flat, dull, unemotional voice. She read his thoughts _I hope she does die, pretending to be human and running around with those abominations... _At hearing this the girl almost hit him, but her twin had blocked her path.

"Let it go." The girl said in a gentle voice.

"But that bastard said-"

"He thought it, not _said_ it." She said trying to calm her sister down

She fell on her knees and started to cry, in small huddled breaths she said "It's all my fault." "It's our fault not just yours." She knelt down rubbing her back trying to comfort her.


	2. The Forgotten Town

_Chapter 1_

_The Forgotten Town_

_A town forgotten by time itself, yes, this of all places is where I feel safe. It's odd that I think that because, this place has a large... how do I put it... infestation of … well, Kishin Eggs of course. This is the place a finally woke up too, with my two weapons standing over me,worry on there faces._

Her eyes gently opened to this image, the twin faces of her weapons and the hating eyes of the doctor. The girl was immediately pelted with about a thousand 'Are you okay?'s and 'How do you feel's.

Then came the 'Oh, yeah the son of shinigami-sama is coming here...so, yeah.'

"WHAT?" The black-haired girl immediately sat up at this comment, she couldn't bear the thought of the son of Shinigami-sama coming here. _How could this happen? I have tried everything,EVERYTHING the DWMA away from here! And it's all gone, just like that?_

"Migi you idiot! I told you not to write on that mirror!" The first twin on the left of the bed had said.

"I-I didn't think it would actually work!" The girl to the right said in a sorrowful voice.

"Migi..." The Meister's voice growled with anger. Then she stopped abruptly and held her chest coughing. It finally hit her that she couldn't see the area around her, only the faces of the people round her. Even that was difficult, for some unknown reason her brain told her to look at her own soul. She did and...it was out of sync with the rest of her body.

"Oh..no..no no no no!" The girl said as she coughed up blood.

"D-Decease? Are you okay?" The twin weapon named Migi asked her meister in horror. She never responded and slumped over, black sparks jumping off of her back.

_Good, I hope she does die..._ Migi could no longer hold her anger in, and hit the doctor square in the jaw. Her twin did nothing to hold her back this time. _He went to far..._ The other twin thought.

The twins are named Migi and Hadari Buki, these two are the weapons of a powerful meister named Decease. A black-haired girl with a bad temper, well her hair isn't all black. On both sides of her head is a half-streak of white. Two days ago they were in desperate need of someone, anyone who could help. But that story will be explained later.

Back at the hospital the twins were told to sit on the bench outside. They had to be careful where they sat because there was glass scattered everywhere. You see every window, everything that showed a reflection was either destroyed or had a insignia of a half triangle on it. No one knew why and you didn't want to ask the people who did it because, well, they weren't people anymore. They are kishin eggs.

Migi looked at her sister, same purple hair, same honey eyes. Right now those eyes had fear and anxiety in them, but she wasn't showing it on her face. _She's trying to be the older one again, the more mature one._ Hadari looked at her in an odd way, like she'd forgotten something. She remember now, her twin could read her thoughts too, but the elder twin was blocking out her thoughts from her sister.

All they could do now was wait. Wait in this broken hospital, there were cracks in the walls, cannon holes, claw marks, and blood stains it was quite a creepy place to be in. Just like the rest of the town. _Pum-pum-pumkins! Pum-pum-pumkins!_ This thought alerted the twins, the jumped out the broken window and went straight toward the source of it.

When they reached the source they immediately jumped in her arms. Explaining everything that had happened to the cat-witch. And quickly invited her to the hospital to help there friend.


	3. Her Broken World

Chapter 2 - Her Broken World

_"Why don't you come with me?" The voice said again. And the answer was the same as always. "I-I just can't." She said, she was so small and scared, hugging her legs in the dark space. The dark place wasn't the scariest thing. It was that there was nothing, nothing but it to talk to._

_You see the girl had two options. One was to go with the voice and the other was to walk away from it. So the girl simply decided to do nothing, but doing nothing doesn't work for long. Eventually the voice would ask the question again and the girl would answer the same. They went in this pointless question game for as long as either of them could remember. _

_Why doesn't the voice just come and take her? The girl had already asked herself this question many a time before. And again the same answer, it can't get to her. _

_Simple, plain, and always the same._

_This is the rules they lived by, this is how she survived. The reason she answers the way she does… No one knows._

This time she woke with a jolt. "He's coming…" The three sisters all looked at her in unison, with the same expression. The only things that weren't the about the three was their hair length, age, what they could turn into, and what they were. The two twins were weapons and the eldest was a witch. "What do you mean?" The older twin asked

"Shinigami-sama's son and...strangely a very hyper boy. "

"How can you tell who's who?" The elder asked.

"She has a very high soul perception." Migi said.

The black haired girl stood up, grabbed what looked like a black puddle that had been lying on the floor, and started to put it on. Hadari had notice something about her meister that she hadn't noticed before, there were bandages around her stomach and going up over her upper torso.

"Hey what's with the bandages?" At this the room almost went dark, the lights flickered, and a smell came through the air… death.

"It's nothing." she didn't even turn around to say it, her tone was non-chalet, like nothing was wrong.

"Let's leave."

Migi piped up at that fact. "Can sissy come too?"

"I don't mind as long as she doesn't get in the way." She answered as she walked out the door. The weapons did not question if she was okay, if something was wrong. They just pretended like they weren't worried, _but doing nothing doesn't work for long. _

_I wonder how many kishin eggs are in the town we are going to. Hmm if I just check with my-_ the boy's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a stampede bellow him and a crazy screaming noise, _Great Black*Star has caught up with me, little idiot. _

"STUPID KID! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS! I AM THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD, WHICH MEANS THAT YOU DON'T GET TO NOT GIVE ME RIDES!"

"It's not my fault you're not a shinigami." The young shinigami shouted at the blue-haired boy that was running on the ground. When the shinigami was happily riding on a flying skateboard and decided it was time for him to leave Black*star behind once again. Once again Black*star was yelling but the shinigami's son couldn't hear him because of the distance that was being put between them. This would be Decease's worst nightmare; the son of Shinigami-sama was coming to her town. He did not know of the danger that he was putting himself in, to him it looked like there were only three kishin eggs. In reality there were more then 3, much, much more.

_**Hey guys~~ **_

_**I hope your enjoying Black Rain so far~~**_

_**I would like to ask though that you give me some feed back, I haven't really been getting any reviews so if you could do that thanks! Constructive criticism is welcome, and if you would like to make a suggestion for another fanfic category that would be apperciated since I only have one right now.**_

_**Next chapter will be longer~~**_

_**Thank you for reading, will update soon~~**_


End file.
